Firsts
by Vampire's Mistress
Summary: Harley's first time...with the Joker.


A/N- This is my first (haha) fic on this alternate M-rated only account. I hope everyone likes it. Also, I should warn you that this entire fic is about sex, so, children, avert thine eyes! You have been warned! Please review...and don't be too harsh!

Disclaimer- I don't own Batman, that belongs to DC comics and Warner Bros.

* * *

**Firsts**

Harley was nervous. It was as if she had never done this before--which was _not_ true. She was very experienced. Very. Her efforts with one of her college professors had even earned hr an A.

But now, as she sat there on his bed, shivering in her red silk gown--her harlequin make-up and mask still on--she felt as inexperienced as ever. As if this was going to be her first time.

In a sense, it was. It was going to be her first time with a man that finally awoken that deep, dark, secret part of her heart. He made her feel alive.

She felt her breath hold just inside her mouth as she heard his footsteps on the otherside of the door. It opened, and the breath she had held let loose in a tiny gasp. She was so nervous! She had made advances on him previously, but he had brush them all off--roughly. However, when the Joker's outline appeared in the doorway, with only his eyes and smile visible, she knew he was ready to play.

He closed the door behind him as he came fully into the room. The only light now was that of the full moon that leaked in through a small window. She was sitting up on her knees. She decided to lay back but found that move made her feel awkward. Joker chuckled--a bit more throaty than usual--as he leaned onto the bed facing her.

"Ma--Mistah J," she whispered, quivering as her nervous excitedness peaked.

He put a slinder, still gloved, finger to her lips and said, "No words...not until I say."

She nodded, knowing he meant business. Although she had known him for only a short while now, she had already experienced his wrath. It was not something she wanted to revisit at the moment. He removed the finger from its place on her lips and cupped her face. He leaned in and--gently at first, then more firmly--pressed his lips against hers. It was a teasing kiss. Not a full French kiss, but still, a little tongue slipped in. Using his free hand, he pulled her body close, so it pressed up against his.

Suddenly, he pulled back. Not daring to ask what was wrong, Harley merely sat there. His smile broadened after a moment, and he pushed her back into a laying position, muttering, "Good girl" as he did so.

She lay there, staring up at him. She squirmed a little, feeling the heat of anticipation welling up in her. What would he do to her? Leave her lying there? She prayed not.

He removed his gloves, shoes, and socks first. Harley smiled. His jacket, shirt, and undershirt went next--slowly. Then, Joker pulled himself down upon her, kissing her lips, neck, and cleavage--leaving still damnable layers of silk panties, gown, pants, and boxers between their nether regions.

Joker set back up, and Harley gasped in delight as she felt his hands slip up her gown and slowly remove her panties. Throwing them aside, he then sunk beneath her line of vision. Her next gasp was more throaty and followed by moans as she felt his tongue slide over her clitoris and begin to flick at it.

She moaned and arched her back as the speed increased. Harley was still careful not to say any definite words. Suddenly, just before her climax, he stopped. She couldn't help but let a groan of disappointment escape her lips. He was over her again, looking down, chuckling.

He kissed her passionately over and over. Eventually, his lips moved down her neck, pushing the straps of her gown out of the way. Then, he pulled his lips up toward her ear. He nibbled a bit on the lobe, then whispered, "I'll want you to scream soon."

She nodded, ready to do anything now to please him. She wanted him now, more than ever. Wanted to touch him, taste him...feel him inside of her...

She knew her need was about to be fulfilled. Joker was slowly pushing her gown up and out of his way. Then, removing all the clothing he had left on, she saw that all he had been doing to her had pleased him greatly.

It was agonizing how slow he was inserting himself inside her. However, as soon as the tip of his organ was in, he gave a great thrust that made her gasp loudly. The thrusts that followed were fast and rough, making a scream rise up from the back of her throat. A feeling of pleasure grew even larger with every one. Harley screamed over and over.

"Scream!" Joker ordered, looking down into her eyes.

She complied. She screamed over and over again until she had nothing left. Her body suddenly filled with a great surge of pleasure as she climaxed, and she felt as light as a feather as it slowly ebbed out of her. He had his orgasm soon after hers.

Joker fell to her left, breathing heavily with the effort of pleasing her. She turned to him, wrapped her arms about him, and sighed into his ear. He smiled at her, and said, "Harley?"

"What?" she replied.

With a violent push, she landed in the floor with a hard thump. She looked up at him, confusion in her eyes.

"I didn't tell you that you could speak yet," he explained. Then, rolling over, he said, "Good night, Harl."

Harley sighed. Not exactly a romantic ending to her first time with him. It was not at all like she had envisioned it would be. However, despite the violent outburst that had followed, it was worth it. Smiling, she stood, heading toward the shower. Next time, she would remember to follow his rules until otherwise stated.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, sorry, that was a little PWP-ish. I hope everyone enjoyed it. 


End file.
